The present invention relates to cylindrical grinding machines.
In cylindrical grinding machines a workpiece to be ground is supported between a pair of rotating chucks or work centers. The axis of the workpiece is aligned with the machine axis defined by the chucks and a rotating grinding wheel is advanced toward the rotating workpiece to abrasively remove stock from its cylindrical surface. The force of the grinding wheel tends to bow the axis of the workpiece and a workrest is provided to minimize such bowing.
Conventionally, the workrest has at least one jaw having a workpiece engaging shoe which is operated via a fixed program to support the rotating workpiece during machining. When the workpiece engaging shoe becomes worn, an adjustment is needed to assure proper functioning of the workrest. Failure to maintain the workpiece aligned with the machine axis will result in the workpiece being ground out of round (slightly egg-shaped).